


Amid the Cherry Blossoms

by vermilion_aura



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fiancée of Byakuya Kuchiki takes a walk down memory lane days before her wedding.</p>
<p>ByakuyaxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid the Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic back in 2010, and it's one of a select few pieces I'm proud of. I do not own Bleach.

“Next week, I’ll be marrying Byakuya and I’ll become Mrs. Ayana Kuchiki.”

She walked under the cherry blossom trees, staring at them in awe as she reached out to touch their petals. She admired how soft they were and inhaled their sweet fragrance. Every time she saw a cherry blossom, she thought of her fiancé. Ayana closed her eyes and inhaled more of their scent, picturing the wedding under the cover of the blossoms. 

A feeling of guilt hit her for her rebellious attitude toward Byakuya for the past three weeks. Due to his cold and harsh demeanor towards his sister Rukia and not even attempting to ask for mercy upon her, she went as far as threatening to break up with him and call off the wedding. In actual fact, he did not tell her the truth, and once it was exposed, she felt nothing but guilt and sadness. Nevertheless, she owed a great debt to the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends for saving her engagement and the life of her sister-to-be.

She repeated the story of Byakuya’s past in her mind as if she was telling the story to a group of children.

_Fifty years ago, Byakuya’s first wife Hisana passed away before the plum blossoms bloomed. He broke the rules of his clan by marrying her, as she was a commoner by birth. She was suffering because she abandoned her younger sister Rukia when she was a baby, but she had to in order to survive. On her death bed, she asked him to find and adopt Rukia and keep the truth hidden from her, as she didn’t deserve to be called an older sister. She then succumbed to her illness, and one year later, he found and adopted Rukia and fulfilled Hisana’s last wish. However, he broke the rules again by welcoming her into the family. It was then, he made a vow in front of his parents’ graves to follow the law, no matter what. He was so intent on fleeing from Hisana’s memory that he made two contradicting vows. When Rukia was sentenced to be executed, he was lost on what to do. Between the vow he made to his parents and the vow he made to Hisana, he didn’t know which vow to keep. His battle against Ichigo Kurosaki caused him to open his eyes, and in the end, he apologized to Rukia for his actions._

A small tear escaped her eye as she completed the story. He carried such a heavy burden on his shoulders and she harped at him because she didn’t know the truth. She found it her heart to forgive him, but couldn’t forgive herself for being such a bitch. Thus, she made the choice to disappear within the cover of the cherry blossom trees in order to redeem herself for the way she acted.

Memories began replaying in her head like a movie. Her first meeting with Byakuya--

_Her family met with his to discuss business, and her father introduced her to him. She managed to say hello, but found herself unable to say anything else due to the fact that she was in awe at how handsome he was. They spent the whole day together while their families did their discussion. They didn’t exchange many words, but she had a fun time with him, regardless._

The first time she met Rukia--

_She introduced herself without any hesitation when Byakuya’s grandfather brought them together. They talked for a long time about many different things, even their history. She was surprised that she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan, even though she was a commoner. Regardless, it didn’t matter to her, and they became friends in an instant._

The night walks with Byakuya--

_It was a clear night. The stars glistened and the full moon glowed upon the midnight blue sky. They’d walk for a long time, saving the walk under the cherry blossom trees for last._

She chuckled at the last memory that rang in her head. She couldn’t count how many times she and Byakuya went on night walks. She remembered the first time she went with him. After meeting Rukia, she watched as the sun set, and he asked her if she’d take a walk with him, to which she accepted without hesitation. 

It was the same as their first meeting. She was in complete awe at the sightings.

A slight breeze began to blow, causing her to push her ebony hair back behind her ears. Petals blew all over the area, making the scene exquisite. It wouldn’t be long now. Once she blinks, she’ll be in her wedding dress walking down the aisle and saying, “I do.”

Satisfied with her trip down memory lane, she watched the petals fly with the wind for a few more minutes and then returned to the headquarters of the Sixth Division. All the officers that saw her greeted her as Lady Ayana and bowed in a respectful manner. She nodded and waved.

“Well, you’ve been gone for quite some time, Lady Ayana.”

She recognized the masculine voice, and turned to see the Sixth Division’s lieutenant standing before her.

“Hello to you too, Renji.”

“You know, Captain Kuchiki was wondering where you disappeared to. He got a little worried.”

She let out a sigh. “Sorry. I just needed a place to clear my mind. I’m on my way to see him right now.”

“Follow me. I’ll bring you to him.”

She followed the crimson-haired lieutenant quickly and quietly. Once they made their arrival before the room where the Sixth Division Captain resided, he knocked and poked his head in, letting him know that she was here.

He poked his head out and looked at her. “Alright. Go on inside.”

“Thanks Renji.”

He walked by her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re welcome. We’re all here to catch you if you ever fall.”

She nodded and she made her way inside after he left. Standing in front of the bed a few inches taller than her was her fiancé, twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the Sixth Division.

Byakuya.

Once she shut the door, he approached her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Where were you?”

She chuckled and smiled as she touched his face.

“On a trip down memory lane.”


End file.
